


My Brother

by Kuragari



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers/Supernatural crossover, Brother Relationships, Gen, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuragari/pseuds/Kuragari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam stands uncertainly across from the prison of the demi-god, watching Loki watching him. For a long while they study each other. Then a smile works its way onto the trickster’s face.<br/>“And so comes the boy with the demon blood. Are you here to lecture me on the error of my ways?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Once again written for a prompt on Tumblr that goes along with this gifset. http://auntieunclecas.tumblr.com/post/73690101962  
> I saw it and just had to write for it. again, I hope you like it!

Sam stands uncertainly across from the prison of the demi-god, watching Loki watching him. For a long while, no one says anything as they study each other. Then a smile works its way onto the trickster’s face that is anything but pleasant.

“And so comes the boy with the demon blood,” Loki croons. “Are you here to lecture me on the error of my ways?”

“Something like that,” Sam answers, taking a cautious step closer to the glass. At first he didn’t understand why Thor was so adamant that he be the one to speak with his brother. But now, staring into blue-green eyes that hold a look he’s only seen in the mirror, he gets it. Loki laughs and it’s full of arrogance and derision.

“Must be getting desperate, to think the broken, mortal, Samuel Winchester could make any difference,” he says, drawing himself up a little taller. “I’ve heard of you. Causing your mother’s death, running out on your father, sending your brother to hell, only to have him come back and find you in bed with a demon.”

He gives another huff of laughter. Sam takes a few more steps forward, letting the words roll off his shoulders. He knows Loki is just trying to anger him, but it’s nothing he hasn’t heard before.

“Honestly, this?” the asgardian gestures violently at him. “This is who they expect to appeal to my humanity? A BOY who’s barely still human himself? It’d be amusing if it wasn’t so pathetic.”

Sam just smiles sadly at the other man, seeing this all for what it is: Loki trying to convince him he’s as evil as everyone’s been saying. As though if he can convince everyone, he can convince himself and can brush off all of the feelings of wrongshameguiltpain that Sam can see lurking behind his eyes about what he’s done. Sam did the same thing with Ruby, convincing himself he was right and that those bad feelings were inconsequential because he was on the right path. But he knows better now, just as he’s certain deep, deep down, Loki knows it too.

“You know, you’re not going to make me angry,” he says, shrugging his shoulders. “I mean, you’re welcome to keep trying, but you’re not fooling me.”

Loki looks confused for a moment and falls silent. The younger Winchester takes that to mean he should explain himself.

“You’ve got everyone convinced that you’re just an evil dick who doesn’t care, but I can see the truth,” Sam’s taking a bit of a risk, going for the heart of the matter so soon, but he’s never really been one for beating around the bush. 

“And what truth is that?” the demi-god sneers, making it clear what he thinks about this mortal’s opinion.

“That you’re not a bad person, not really,” he says calmly and firmly. Loki’s jaw tightens and anger flashes in his eyes as he leans slightly forward, his gaze burning into Sam’s.

“How would you know?” he demands in a soft, dangerous voice. Sam just meets his eyes, refusing to back down.

“Because we’re alike, both making bad decisions, but ultimately fighting to be good.”

“For what reason?” Loki asks, arrogantly lifting his chin as if to say ‘what possible thing could a god and a mortal ever have in common?’. Sam looks up and over at the security cameras where he knows Dean is watching with Thor, poised and ready in case something happens and he needs to run in to help Sammy. He looks back to Loki who has a triumphant smile on his face at his lack of response and shakes his head slightly to say ‘what other reason would there be?’

“Our brothers.”

The smile immediately fades from the raven-haired god’s face and Sam knows he hit it right on the head. After a long tense moment, Loki breaks eye contact and looks at the ground.

“Thor is not my brother,” he says firmly.

“Isn’t he?” Sam counters immediately. “You grew up together; he defends you, fights with you, indulges you, gives you more chances than anyone probably should, refuses to believe you can’t be saved; sounds like a big brother to me.”

Loki looks back at him, a hurt longing in his eyes before they harden, but Sam can see his words have made an impact.

“It doesn’t matter. It’s too late,” the asgardian spits out, trying to cover his emotions with anger. 

“Not to him it’s not,” Sam says gently. “He still loves you, even after everything. I think that if you talk to him, you’ll see.”

He turns from the prison then, heading slowly for the door when Loki stops him.

“Winchester…” 

He looks back to find Loki watching him with uncertainty, and the tiniest glimmer of hope. 

“Your brother… he forgave you?” Sam gives him a sad, fond smile.

“Yeah. I don’t know why and I still don’t understand it, but yeah. He did.” Loki swallows hard and then looks down at his feet. Sam’s almost out the door when he’s stopped again.

“Would you send my brother in?” Loki’s voice is so quiet Sam would bet he’s the only one who heard. He smiles, nods, and leaves.


End file.
